Yuzuru Ema
}} |double image = |Romaji = Ema Yuzuru |kanji = 絵馬 ユズル |gender = Male |Birthdate = December 9 |Zodiac Sign = Cetus |Blood Type = O |Age = 14 |Species = Human |Height = 156 cm |Hair = Light Brown |Eye = Teal |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = B A (Former) |Team = Kageura Unit |Team Rank = B-Class Rank 02 |Former Team Rank = A-Class Rank 06 (Former) |Position = Sniper |Occupation = Border Combatant |Mentor = Mirai Hatohara |Student = Chika Amatori |Teammates = Masato Kageura(Leader) Hiro Kitazoe Hikari Nire(Operator) |Friends = Isami Tōma Izuho Natsume |Main = Eaglet Ibis |Subs = Bagworm |Type = White |Manga = Chapter 107 |Anime = Episode 66 |Voice Jap = }} ユズル|Ema Yuzuru}} is a is a character in the World Trigger universe. He is a B-Class Sniper of Kageura Unit. Appearance Ema is a short boy with messy light brown hair and green eyes. He is rather short, which caused Natsume for a younger kid at first. Personality Ema is rather quiet and usually seen with a serious expression on his face. However, he doesn't seem to take his training too seriously, since he was more interested in making a shape with his bullets rather than hitting the target. He is fond of his previous mentor, Hatohara, and gets along well with Chika. He also despises Ninomiya Unit, most likely because of their perception of Hatohara. Relationships *'Mirai Hatohara:' Ema is fond of his master, and believes her to be a superior Sniper to both Tōma and Narasaka. *'Masato Kageura:' Ema respects his captain despite his violent behavior. They seem to have a good relationship and good teamwork, collectively taking down Sumiharu Inukai. *'Hiro Kitazoe:' *'Hikari Nire:' *'Masataka Ninomiya:' Ema hates Ninomiya for the way he treats Hatohara, and he seems to blame him for Hatohara's fate. His hatred also seems to extend to the rest of Ninomiya Unit. *'Chika Amatori:' Ema compares Chika to Hatohara, and helps her out despite her being part of a rival team, as he doesn't want her to feel useless the same way his mentor did. It is also possible that he has a crush on Chika. *'Izuho Natsume:' Due to her proximity with Chika, Ema and Natsume befriended each other. Natsume believes Ema to have a crush on Chika. *'Isami Tōma:' Ema is annoyed by how Tōma claims to be his mentor, saying Hatohara is his only mentor, but seems to get along with Tōma either way. Quotes * (About his reason to help Chika) "It's just... I don't want her to be crushed like Hatohara-senpai." * (To Tōma) "How many times do I have to say it? My mentor is Hatohara-senpai, no one else." Trivia * "Yuzuru" (ユズル, also ゆずる, 譲 or 結弦) can mean "yield up, cede, give up possession", while }} means "Wooden plaque". * He likes curry, cream stew, teammates, and his mentor. * He is fully furnished with connections to high rank characters like Touma, Kageura and Ninomiya. References Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Kageura Unit Category:B-Class Category:Sniper Category:Border Category:Combatant Category:Characters Category:Characters born in December Category:Characters with O-type blood Category:Cetus